Latihan Pedang
by Jurus Derita Seribu Tahun
Summary: Kisah Levi yang melatih Eren tekhnik pedang baru.
Ada fandom Shingeki no Kyojin, ada Attack on Titan, SnK aja deh :'v

Warning : FF hvmv, mungkin typo, seme-uke gantian

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

* * *

"Eren!", panggil seseorang dengan suara yang agak berat.

"I-ya?", Eren menjawab dengan agak gugup. Tubuhnya berputar 180 derajat, ternyata orang yang memanggilnya adalah Kopral Levi yang katanya tampan dan berani.

"Tidak usah gugup begitu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu latihan teknik pedang terbaru", Levi tersenyum simpul. Baru kali ini Levi menampakkan senyumnya seperti itu. Membuat Eren meleleh (apaan coba :'v)

"Memangnya aku kurang keren gitu, dalam bentuk titan?", Eren mengangkat 1 alisnya.

"Bukan begitu, tapi memakai bentuk titan ada bahayanya, iya kalau akalmu main terus. Kalau tidak, nanti kau mungkin menginjak prajurit, terus kau akan beralasan tidak sengaja"

"Ya aku pasti lihat lah kalau ada prajurit, itu kan alasan orang cebol yang—"

Levi memberikan 1 butir tinju ke perut Eren, membuatnya memotong kata-katanya. Eren pun terbatuk-batuk

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian suka bilang begitu. Bahkan Petra yang lebih pendek dariku saja berani bilang aku pendek", seketika tatapan Levi jadi mengerikan. Makanya jangan ngejek Levi gara-gara tinggi badannya, wong TS tidak pernah bilang Levi pendek, karena tinggi TS sama dengan tinggi Levi (malah ngaku). Lagian kalau mau mengejek soal tinggi badan, sana ejek Historia.

"Kopral, aku khilaf"

"Baiklah", Levi menarik tangannya yang tadinya menempel di perut Eren. Lalu, dia menarik tangan Eren dengan lembut, tetapi auranya ambigay sekali. Eren **mungkin** senang.

Mereka berjalan berdua, dikira mau ke lapangan, malah masuk kamar. Eren jadi merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Levi melemparkan tubuh Eren ke kasur yang dibungkus sprei k*ndra bergambar pacman (emoticon woi bukan petinju).

"Kopral, jangan bohong. Katanya tadi mau latihan pedang, kenapa kita di kamar? Apa latihannya indoor?", Eren bertanya dengn polosnya, padahal dari tadi Levi sudah memberi kode-kode. Dengan Mikasa saja Eren tidak peka, apalagi dengan Levi yang legendaris akan sifat mengerikannya. Mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, yang paling diingat Eren adalah saat Levi menendangnya.

"Sebentar, aku akan memulainya", kata Levi dengan suara setengah berbisik sambil melepas jaketnya dengan penuh gaya, yang konon memberikan kesan sexy

"Kau tidak jelas deh", entah ini Eren pura-pura tidak tahu atau beneran tidak tahu.

"Kau saja yang tidak peka!", ekspresi wajah Levi berubah drastis. Dia cemberut.

Levi _dash_ dan menangkap kedua tangan Eren. Eren tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud. Tangan kecilnya beralih dari tangan ke jaket, dilepasnya jaket cokelat berlambang sayap hitam dan putih yang sedang dipakai Eren. Eren hanya bisa menurut.

Tangan Levi terus beralih dari titik ke titik untuk melepas pakaian atas Eren. Setelah pakaian atas telah lepas dengan semprulna, Levi mengalihkan tangannya ke pinggul Eren. Dilepasnya kancing di celana Eren, lalu ditariknya resleting celana itu. Terlihat gundukan aneh, namun tertutup kain yang disebut celana dalam, lebih gampangnya, semfak.

"Tak kusangka aku harus menuruti perintah mesum darimu!", Eren jadi marah.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu atau membuatmu celaka. Jangan takut, aku tidak seperti kata mereka", ucap Levi dengan nada berbisik. "Lagipula, aku tidak bohong akan latihan pedang itu"

"Te-terserah"

Levi menarik celana Eren dengan pelan sampai terlepas semua, dan meninggalkan sempak. Tentu saja sempak itu dirampasnya juga, sehingga dia bisa melihat burung berukuran sedang yang selama ini dipelihara Eren.

"Ya ampun, di saat-saat membahagiakan seperti ini, otongmu malah lemes. Sepertinya kau sudah fap-fap tadi pagi", kata Levi dengan pokerface-nya.

"Membahagiakan ndasmu!", kata Eren dalam hati.

Walaupun Eren berkata seperti itu, tapi saat ini dia tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya ke arah Levi yang sedang melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Mulai dari melepas baju, badan Levi terasa bersinar bagi Eren setelah dia melihat 'roti sobek' di badannya. Tapi itu belum seberapa, bagian bawahnya malah lebih bersinar karena burung peliharaan Levi lebih besar daripada milik Eren. Tapi, Eren malah merinding sendiri. Sepertinya dia mulai merasa bahwa Levi akan melakukan hal yang enggak-enggak.

"Lihat ini, Eren. Punyaku bisa tegang karena lihat kamu"

Levi menaiki kasur. Perlahan disentuhnya otong Eren menggunakan pucuk otongnya sendiri, kemudian otong Eren tegak dengan sendirinya. Levi terus-terusan menggerak-gerakkan batangnya ke batang Eren.

"Jadi ini maksudmu latihan pedang? Pintar kali kau membohongiku", Eren jadi marah (lagi), tapi sebenarnya terangsang.

"Tapi kan bener, pedang-pedangan pakai pedang yang di bawah lebih seru", Levi terus-terusan menggoyang, dan Eren pun menyemburkan cairan putih yang biasa disebut banyu mani. Air maninya juga mengenai batangnya Levi.

"Ah, jadi kotor", Levi mengambil tissue dan mengelap batangnya yang habis disiram Eren tadi.

"Berisik! Itu semua karena tindakanmu sendiri!"

"Tapi kau suka gitu. Jadi aku akan memperlihatkan ini"

Levi memaksa kedua kaki Eren untuk melebar hingga menampakkan lubang, lalu memulai mengeluarkan handseal.

Burung-kuda-kelinci-harimau

"Super tusbol no jutsu!"

Levi memasukkan 4 jarinya ke lubang itu guna melebarkannya. Yang ditusuk mendesah kesakitan, tapi yang bukan Levi Ackerman namanya kalau tidak sadis.

"Aww, kopral kam-pret ... ini sakit ... mak, Kopral ternyata hvmv"

"Ah, jangan sambat. Memang pada awalnya sakit, tapi aku menjamin akan nikmat kok"

Levi terus menggerak-gerakkan jarinya ke kiri-kanan dan atas-bawah untuk memperlebar jalur masuk. Setelah dirasa cukup, Levi mulai memberi kode kepada Eren dengan cara menggoyangkan pedangnya yang bisa menusuk dengan mantap.

"Tetaplah seperti itu"

Jlebbbbb

Batang Levi yang menegang dari tadi akhirnya dapat dimasukkan. Agak sulit, karena batangnya Levi lumayan tebal. Levi merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri, sedangkan Eren ah-aw ah yes ah no dan Levi tidak mempedulikan derita Eren. Tapi, tiba-tiba Levi punya ide untuk meredamnya.

"Eren, buka mulutmu sedikit"

Ya tentu saja, Levi memadukan bibirnya dengan bibir Eren, lalu menjelajahi isi mulut Eren menggunakan lidahnya. Dengan ini, Eren tidak akan jerit-jerit tidak jelas. Selain itu, dia memang beneran merasa lebih baik, terutama saat Levi mengeluarkan jutsu elemen 'air' andalannya sambil goyang batang. Tak disangka, Levi yang diduga OCD ternyata tidak sepenuhnya OCD, dia tidak jijik dengan 'air putih'.

Levi mulai kehabisan nafas, dilepasnya ciumannya itu. Eren pun melanjutkan desahannya yang terpotong gara-gara mulut disumpel.

"Ah ... ki-mo-chi ... ii", Eren mendesah dengan sexy nya, yang membuat telinga Levi 'nyaman'.

"Ternyata kau nonton JAV juga, tapi gak mau dimesumi. Dasar bermuka dua", gerutu Levi kepada Eren.

"Aku kan suka sama Langit Biru"

Patah hati. Beneran Levi patah hati.

"Jadi, kau sebenarnya sudah tahu banyak hal tentang sex, tapi pura-pura polos"

"Eh, dulu aku perjaka hingga Kopral merenggutnya saat ini"

"Bah, kau kan sudah menjadi hakku"

"Tanya aja ke semua, kapan aku menjadi hakmu?"

"Mereka sudah mengakuinya kok"

"Begitu, ya?"

Eren hendak menggigit tangannya, dia berniat berubah menjadi ketan ... eh titan. Untung saja Levi menahannya.

"Kau mau menggigit sesuatu? Gigit saja batangku", tawar Levi dengan nada berbisik. Lalu, dia beneran melepas otongnya yang tadinya tertanam. Levi berdiri menggunakan lutut sebagai tumpuan lalumenyodorkan batangnya di depan muka Eren, memberi isyarat untuk menghisapnya. Eren tampak malu-malu, dan rasanya agak sangar. Tapi, Eren tidak mau membiarkan dirinya terus-menerus dikuasai oleh Levi, maka Eren punya ide.

Eren berdiri dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya, seperti Levi. Ditempelkannya ujung batangnya ke batang Levi, sehingga Levi makin mengeras. Sepertinya Levi mengerti apa yang dimaksud Eren, diapun ikutan menggoyang seperti saat bertarung pedang melawan pedang.

Saling block menggunakan 'pedang', memuncratkan pejuh bagaikan menembak menggunakan senjata api burst yang lebih gampangnya disebut uzi, mereka menikmati indahnya pedang-pedangan. Bahkan Levi mungkin ingin ditusuk pakai batangnya Eren waktu jadi titan, tapi sayangnya titan tidak punya anu.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Kopral, tengkureplah"

Levi menurut. Dia tengkurep di atas kasur itu. Diikuti dengan Eren yang menindihnya. Eren merasa nyaman di atas tubuh pria bermodel rambut Haji Lulung itu, atau sebut saja piyak tengah.

"Eren, kau mulai agresif. Ini baru semangat prajurit"

Maka, Eren memasukkan batangnya yang keras sekali ke dalam lubang yang rapat itu. Eren tidak mengikuti prosedur, jadi Levi meringis kesakitan.

"Woi, apa yang kau masukkan?! Rasanya keras gedhe gitu, ouch"

"Ini burung peliharaanku, tamfan dan berani", jawab Eren sambil mendorong masuk paruh burung peliharaannya itu.

"Ah ... aw, tamfan dan berani ndasmu!", walaupun Levi meringis kesakitan, setidaknya ada desahan singkat yang menandakan kenikmatan.

Brakk

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar dengan agak keras. Tampaklah seorang pria yang tinggi besar, berambut pirang, dan beralis tebal, yang dikenal sebagai Erwin Smith alias Erwin dancok ... eh dancho, yang telah membuka pintu tadi. Matanya terbelalak kaget karena dia melihat Eren sedang menindih Levi di atas kasur dan mereka tidak berbusana.

"Kampret kau!", teriaknya.

Erwin mendekati mereka, dipegangnya kedua pundak Eren sambil digoyang-goyangkan dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Levi? Kau berani sekali merebutnya dariku! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?!", Erwin berteriak lagi.

"Ini gara-gara dia sendiri, aku tak tahu apa-apa, katanya mau latihan pedang, tapi ternyata pedang yang di bawah", jawab Eren dengan nada ketakutan.

"Terus kenapa kau menikmati?", Erwin terus-terusan menggoyang pundak Eren ke depan-belakang.

"Erwin, hentikan. Bo'ol ku jadi sakit!", Levi meringis.

Tampaknya Eren harus menghentikannya. Ditepisnya tangan Erwin, ditariknya otong yang tertanam keluar. Lalu, Eren beranjak dari kasur, meraih bajunya yang berada di bawah.

"Aku pulang", kata Eren dengan nada setengah berbisik, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Erwin yang melihat Eren keluar jadi sedikit lega. Sementara, Levi masih aw aw.

"Levi, aku benci dia, karena telah memperkosamu", ujar Erwin.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagian aku yang perkosa duluan—eh"

Erwin mematung sesaat. Kenapa Levi tega gendakan? Padahal Erwin dan dia sudah berbagi kenikmatan dalam seminggu sekali, atau bisa lebih kalau Levi 'kepengin'.

"Dasar genit. Berarti kau mau aku tusuk kan?"

"Jangan sekarang, lubangku sakit gara-gara ditusuk Eren. Aku mohon, jangan apa-apakan aku", pinta Levi sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa terima ini. Kau harus rasakan rangsangan dariku"

To be continued

Mungkin Levi dicabuli :'v

* * *

 **Levi : apaan tuh, kok aku bisa jadi uke?  
TS : biarin, ane lagi pingin  
Eren : kampret ane dibohongi kopral, gitu TS gk mencegah  
TS : biarin, ane lagi pingin  
Erwin : kenapa kau buat aku menjadi seorang pecemburu?  
TS : biarin, ane lagi pingin  
Levi : dari tadi jawabannya cuma "biarin, ane lagi pingin". Ente belum pernah ditusuk pakai batangku?  
TS : sudahlah, jangan lupa  
Levi : kapan?  
TS : sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu.**

(Beneran ane pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Levi, **dalam mimpi** sih :'v )


End file.
